End Of The World
by H31R OF T1M3
Summary: Oneshot. Medusa left a last ditch effort to ruin it for everybody, and sets up a bomb to end the world. What will the heroes do to save everybody? (Terrible summary, yes. But it is kind of funny). SoulxMaka, TsubakixBlackstar, KidxLiz. T because its Soul Eater.


Soul woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Augh. What's today?" he asked, getting out of bed. He started walking towards the door, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Looking out the window, people were running around, screaming, "It's the end of the world! Everybody, run for your lives!" Soul shook his head.

"That is _totally _not cool," he said, walking towards the kitchen. Maka was pacing around the room, thinking. Blair was cooking, or burning rather, fish.

"Yummy!" she sang, over and over again. Maka flipped out.

"Blair how can you be so calm? The world is ending!" she cried. Soul cocked his head.

"Really Maka? What makes you think this is the end of the world?" he asked. She glared at him, then grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. All the reflective surfaces had Death, who seemed to be giving a message, repeated over and over.

"The world is ending," he said. "Please be careful, to make this as painless as possible." Soul burst out laughing.

"You really think that this is real?" he said between chuckles.

"Yes!" Maka shouted. "Get serious!" Soul shook his head again.

"Do you really think that Lord Death would tell us the world is ending without telling us why? Or making an effort to stop it?" he asked. Maka paused, thinking. Blackstar then tackled her.

"Ha ha ha!" Blackstar shouted. "Do you really think I'd let the world end without the say-so of a big star like me?" Tsubaki laughed quietly.

"Of course not Blackstar," she said happily. Maka stood up, brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"Well," Maka said, "we should at least go ask Lord Death what's going on. Maybe we can help!" Blackstar backhanded Maka.

"We don't even need his help!" he shouted, "Especially with a big star like me!" Maka pulled a book out of nowhere, smacking him. Blackstar lay on the ground, a large dent in his forehead.

"Maka chop," she muttered, laughing. Tsubaki nodded at Maka, as if to say sorry.

"Lets go to the DWMA," Tsubaki said, and the group left (with Blackstar being dragged).

_**~x x~**_

Upon reaching the DWMA, the four (Blackstar standing up, now) looked up. "Should we just go to the death room?" Maka said. Soul nodded.

"That's the best way to go," he said. "Yeah, lets just pop in on him." He walked up and began to open the door when Kid, on his skateboard, flew down towards the group. Liz and Patty transformed back to normal.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Soul looked at him, disappointed.

"I figured you of all people would know it's the end of the world," Soul said.

"What?" Kid shouted. "How would you know about something like that?" Maka pulled out a pocket mirror, still playing the message, and showed Kid.

"Oh. Oh my," he said, staring intently.

"Yes, it's very strange isn't it?" Tsubaki asked. Kid shook his head, flinging the mirror to the ground.

"What was that for?" Blackstar asked. Kid stared with blank eyes.

"There was a very unsymmetrical crack in the mirror. It was garbage," he muttered. Maka shook her head, dragging Kid as he started ranting about asymmetrical garbage. They reached the death room, and Spirit stood by the door.

"You don't even need to ask," Spirit said, looking at the group. "You want to know how the world will end." The group nodded. "Medusa set a bomb, aware that she was most likely going to die. Upon her death, the bomb would activate a timer, which upon release would explode in a burst of vector arrows that, well you can probably guess how I'd end this sentence."

"End the world," Kid muttered. "Well, why can't we find the bomb?" he asked. Spirit shook his head.

"We tried. We couldn't find it anywhere," Spirit said. "Now go enjoy your last day. If Azusa-san calculated correctly, it will explode at midnight tonight. Now go home," he said. "That is an explicit order from Lord Death. All of you go to Maka's." Maka looked at him in the eyes.

"Do," she started to ask. Spirit shook his head, answering her question.

"I'm sorry, but I don't," he said. The group walked to Maka's house, each individually thinking about how they wanted to spend their last day. Upon arrival, Blair opened the door, chasing after a stray mouse. Soul smirked.

"Well, lets spend the last day the coolest way possible," he said. Blackstar high-fived him.

"Party!" Blackstar shouted. In a matter of minutes, the house was trashed, loud music blaring.

"This is great!" Tsubaki said, smiling. Kid was dancing, smiling happily. Liz and Patty were having an argument over which animals looked the cutest. Maka was looking at her postcards from her mother, and Soul was chilling. Tsubaki was sitting on the sofa, relaxing as Blackstar laughed while doing one-fingered push ups.

"I've got an idea!" Blackstar shouted, flipping backwards onto his feet. Soul looked at him confused. "On how to save the world!" he said.

"What is it?" Maka shouted. Blackstar grinned.

"We take all the people, and move them somewhere else!" he shouted. "That's it, it's a great plan!" Maka and Soul looked at each other.

"Your turn," she said. Soul walked up to a hysterically laughing Blackstar, smacking his face. The party then immediately returned to normal, everyone laughing and smiling. Maka grinned widely, then her eyes lit up. She looked at the clock, and saw it was 11:56 P.M. She walked over to the radio and turned it to a slow-dancing station. Kid looked at the clock, his smile fading.

"Last dance of the night?" he asked. Maka nodded.

"Everyone get a dance partner!" She shouted, quickly grabbing Soul's hand. Patty stood up, dancing wildly around, alone.

"You are one cool meister," he said, and the two began to dance. Tsubaki lunged for Blackstar's hand.

"Will you be my partner?" she asked meekly. Blackstar nodded, grinning widely.

"Only you deserve to be with someone as great a star as me!" he shouted, and the two also danced. Kid looked up, thinking about what to do. He knelt on one knee, in front of Liz.

"May I have the last dance?" he asked. Liz swooned, her eyes fluttering.

"Of course!" she said, and the group was complete. They all began to waltz, twirling and laughing happily. The bell rung twelve, and the music shut down. Every partner looked into each others eyes. Soul twirled Maka one last time, before leaning in to kiss each other. Liz and Kid did the same, and Blackstar and Tsubaki following in suit. The group looked at each other, and looked at the clock. It was 12:23.

"Of course the world didn't want to end while a star like me was around!" Blackstar shouted.

_**~x x~**_

A/N: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, I just wrote this fanfic as a crack at how the end of the world is today. Yeah, sure it is.


End file.
